carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Arrest (1983)
Plot Overview Krystle and Alexis are rescued by Mark. Ever astute, Mark tells Krystle that the cabin was locked from the outside so someone was trying to kill them. But the target really was Alexis. Alexis and Krystle are rushed to the hospital. Krystle is in pretty good condition and only needs a night in the hospital. Alexis, on the other hand, needs a little more time. The time is good for Alexis who, when she first awakes, is concerned whether her face was burned. Even almost being killed does not stop Alexis from being still cold to Adam. When Adam visits her, Alexis pretty much accuses him of setting the fire. All this does is draw Adam closer to Blake, especially since Steven has definitively pulled away from his father. And, to add insult to injury, Alexis agrees to have Jeff, not Adam, run Colby Co in her absence and Alexis seems all too pleased to call Adam to let him know. At least Alexis does not tell the police she suspects Adam of the fire. Alexis tells the police that many people were out to get her, and name Congressman McVane and Morgan Hess in particular. Alexis also throws out Blake's name. The police go to Denver Carrington to ask Blake for his alibi during the fire/ Blake has the perfect alibi though, he was plotting with Andrew Laird to take Steven's son away from him. Steven goes over to the mansion to confront his father. Blake is determined not to let his grandson grow up in the environment that Steven is providing. Fallon decides to confront Adam about mercuric oxide and whether he used it to poison Jeff. Adam convinces Dr. Jonas to tell Fallon that he was mistaken that Adam's first case involved mercuric oxide. Dr. Jonas reluctantly agrees and tells Fallon he mixed up Adam with some other bright attorney in Billings. Fallon does not seem satisfied with this response. Now that Kirby is certain Adam is her baby's father, she is not happy and is snippy with everyone. Any attempt by Jeff to get Kirby to tell him what is wrong falls on deaf ears. It is so bad, Kirby has a nightmare of Adam seducing her again. Kirby wants to speak to Joseph but no one has heard from him because it is his day off. Instead, she asks Jeannette how Krystle lost her baby. Jeannette does not want to talk about such unpleasantness but does tell Kirby she lost the baby after her riding accident. This gives Kirby an idea, she is going to have a riding accident of her own. Kirby drives out to the stable and has Tony to get her the most restless horse which Kirby takes for a ride. As Kirby approaches a fence, she eases up on the horse who stops and Kirby goes for a fall. When the detectives spoke to Blake, he suggested that Mark is the one who set the fire. The police agree and they arrest Mark as he is helping Krystle check out of the hospital. Krystle wants Blake to help Mark but Blake refuses. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders (credit only) * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * David Ackroyd ... Detective Lieutenant Fred Merrill * Robert Symonds ... Dr. Jonas Edwards * Paul Keenan ... Tony Driscoll * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Nigel Bullard ... Doctor * Virginia Gregg ... Nurse * Eric Lawson ... Doctor * Allison Ernand ... Desk nurse * Dinah Anne Rogers ... Christine * Monty Jordan ... Dr. Welker (uncredited) Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * This episode is the most watched episode of the season. Production details * Shooting dates: from 18-Jul-1983 to 26-Jul-1983 * Deleted scenes : Blake and Fallon are talking on the phone; Mark gives comfort to Krystle in the ambulance; Fallon talks with Jeff and then with Steven at the hospital; Dr. Robinson comes to see Fallon. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Humana West Hills Hospital, Canoga Park (Los Angeles); Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks). Quotes * Detective Lieutenant Fred Merrill: All right. I want you to tell me who you think might have wanted you... Alexis Carrington Colby: "Wasted?" Isn't that the expression you use? Detective Lieutenant Fred Merrill: They use. TV movies. We usually just say "dead."